The present invention relates to a system for calculating a desired time of arrival to a target destination for a vehicle. The invention is applicable on vehicles, for example working machines within the fields of industrial construction machines and in particular articulated haulers. Although the invention will be described with respect to an articulated hauler, the invention is not restricted to this particular machine, but may also be used in other construction equipment or in other vehicles, such as wheel loaders, trucks, etc.
In connection with transportation of e.g. loads at construction site or the like, working machines in the form of articulated haulers, wheel loaders, trucks or dumpers are frequently used. In its simplest configuration, the machines are arranged to load a platform of the vehicle, or a container or the like arranged on the platform of the vehicle, at a loading position of the construction site and drive to an unloading position of the construction site, located at a distance from the loading position, where it unloads the platform of the vehicle. At the unloading position, the loads are often taken care of in one way or the other. For example, at a quarry plant, large stone material is often freighted to an unloading position having a crusher for handling the load received from the working machines.
A prerequisite for efficiently handling a quarrying plant is that the crusher is continuous provided with loads from the working machines, i.e. it should preferably at no times be left without load to handle.
A problem often arising at, for example, the above described quarry plant is that the working machines have to stand in line before being able to unload their vehicle platform. The same naturally applies at the loading position where the working machines have to stand in line before being able to load their vehicle platform. Accordingly, the machine utilization at construction sites is in need of improvements such that the machines arrive at e.g. loading positions and/or unloading positions in such a way as to minimize their waiting time at the respective loading and unloading position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,078 disclose a vehicle travel route control system. The system is configured to improve working efficiency of vehicles by enabling prompt change of travel route at a time when it becomes necessary to change the travel route of the vehicle.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,078 presents a solution for how to improve working efficiency at a worksite by arranging, the vehicles to arrive at the worksite at an optimum time level. U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,078 is still in need of further improvements in terms of e.g. cost and simplified functionality.
It is desirable to provide a system having improved functionalities for calculating estimated time of arrival at a target destination.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for calculating a desired time of arrival to a target destination for a vehicle, comprising a device mountable to a first vehicle, the device comprises a transmitter; a receiver; and a logic unit configured to receive signals for determining a current position and a current vehicle speed of the first vehicle, the logic, unit being further configured to determine an estimated time of arrival at a target destination for the first vehicle based on predetermined route information, the current position of the first vehicle and the target destination of the first vehicle; wherein the device is configured to transmit the estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle; receive, from a second vehicle, an estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle; calculate a desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle based on the received, estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle; and calculate a desired vehicle speed for the first vehicle fix achieving the desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle.
The wording “transmit the estimated time of arrival” should in the following and throughout the description be interpreted as transmitting a signal to the environment of the vehicle provided with the device. The device is hence configured to transmit a signal which can be received by any other vehicle in the surrounding of the vehicle transmitting the signal. More specifically, a receiver of a respective vehicle can receive the transmitted signal. The transmitted estimated time of arrival may thus not be directed to any specific, or prearranged, receiver. For example, at a construction site, the transmitted signal may be transmitted to vehicles located at a predetermined radius from the vehicle transmitting the signal, or to all vehicles at the construction site that are able to receive the signal.
Furthermore, the wording “predetermined route information” should be interpreted as information regarding the route the vehicle is intended to drive. This information can be provided by means of, for example, a global positioning unit, a pre-programmed map, etc. By means of the predetermined route information, the travel time to the target destination for the vehicle can be determined since it is to be understood that the predetermined route information also has access to information relating to the speed limitations along the route. These speed limitations may be determined by means of, for example, receiving information from other vehicles that have previously been driving on the specific route, the previous speed which the specific vehicle had when previously driving on the route, as well as the above described global positioning unit or pre-programmed map, etc.
The present invention is based on the insight that by arranging a vehicle to transmit and receive an estimated time of arrival at a target destination, a relatively cost efficient system can be provided. The system of the present invention is hence not in need of any hierarchic higher system or control unit. Accordingly, the present invention is related to a distributed system were “communication” is provided at the same hierarchic level. In detail, the system of the present invention is not in need of and does not utilize, e.g. a supervising control unit or system, which makes the system relatively cost efficient and can be used, for example, at smaller working sites, etc.
An advantage of the present invention is that vehicles are aware of each other at, for example, the construction site. This means that the vehicles communicate with each other in such a way that each vehicle, or the device arranged in each vehicle, receives an estimated time of arrival at a target destination for a second vehicle at the site. The vehicle, here the first vehicle, receiving the estimated time of arrival can thereafter adapt to the information from the second vehicle calculating a desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination in relation to the estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle. The first vehicle may then, based on the received estimated time of arrival for the second vehicle and the determined estimated time of arrival of the first vehicle, increase or decrease its vehicle speed to arrive at the target destination at a desired point in time. Hereby, the fuel consumption of the first vehicle can be reduced or the working efficiency of e.g. a crusher at the construction site can be increased.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to receive an estimated time of arrival at the target destination for a third vehicle; calculate a desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle based on the received estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the third vehicle; and calculate a desired vehicle speed for the first vehicle for achieving the desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle only if the estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the third vehicle is later than the estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle.
Hereby, the system may be further arranged to disregard information from all vehicles other than the vehicle closest ahead of the first vehicle. More specifically, the system may receive the estimated time of arrival for all vehicles transmitting their estimated time of arrival but may be arranged to only calculate a desired estimated time of arrival and a desired vehicle speed if the received estimated time of arrival is transmitted from the vehicle next ahead of the first vehicle. An advantage is that the demands on the system performance, such as speed of performing calculations, can be reduced, which enables for the use of e.g. cheaper system components. Also, by only regarding one vehicle when calculating a desired vehicle speed may simplify for e.g. a driver of the vehicle, which does not have to consider more than one vehicle when provided with the calculated vehicle speed. The communication of the desired vehicle speed to the driver of the vehicle will be explained further below.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to receive an estimated time of arrival at a second target destination for a third vehicle; and calculate a desired estimated time of arrival at the second target destination for the first vehicle based on the received estimated time of arrival at the second target destination for the third vehicle only if the second target destination is the same target destination as the target destination.
An advantage is that the device may disregard received estimated time of arrival from vehicles which are headed towards another target destination in relation to the target destination of the first vehicle. The device may hence also receive information regarding route information or target destination for the other vehicles and filter out the estimated time of arrival for vehicles having other target destination than the target destination of the present vehicle.
According to an example embodiment, the target destination may be a first target destination, wherein the device may be further configured to determine an estimated time of arrival at a second target destination for the first vehicle, and select that a next desired target destination for the first vehicle is the first target destination if the determined estimated time of arrival at the first target destination is earlier in time than the determined estimated time of arrival at the second target destination.
Hereby, the system is always aware of the next target destination. This information may also be transmitted, together with the estimated time of arrival, to the other vehicles at e.g. the construction site.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to receive signals, from weight sensors of the vehicle, indicative of a current weight of a load on a platform of the vehicle; and select that a next desired target destination for the first vehicle is a second target destination if the weight of the load on the platform of the first vehicle is above a predetermined weight value.
The weight sensors may provide for further information regarding the next target destination of the vehicle. This may especially be adapted in cases where the vehicle is e.g. a dumper or an articulated hauler at a construction site driving from a loading position, i.e. the target destination, to an unloading position, i.e. the second target destination, and vice versa.
Hereby, the platform of the vehicle may be empty of load, i.e. no load is provided in e.g. a container arranged on the platform, when driving from the unloading position to the loading position, and be provided with a load, i.e. not empty, when driving from the loading position to the unloading position. The platform should be interpreted as a part of the vehicle being able to receive e.g. a container of the vehicle in cases when the vehicle is an articulated hauler or other working machine having a specific container for transportation of loads. The predetermined weight value may be a calibrated value of the weight of e.g. the container arranged on the platform when the container is empty of load, which may have been measured when e.g. the vehicle has left the unloading position.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to determine an estimated time of arrival at a second target destination for the first vehicle; and select that a desired target destination for the first vehicle is the second target destination if a time difference between the estimated time of arrival at a first target destination for the first vehicle and the estimated time of arrival at the first target destination for the second vehicle is below a predetermined time period.
If it is determined that the first vehicle will arrive at the target destination to close in time in relation to the vehicle ahead, the system may select that the first vehicle should instead drive to a second target destination where it may not have to stand in line and wait for other vehicles. For example, the first vehicle may have calculated a desired vehicle speed based on an estimated time of arrival at a target destination for the second vehicle ahead of the first vehicle. If then, for example, a third vehicle suddenly overtakes the first vehicle; the first vehicle may be directed to a second target destination instead of adapting its desired vehicle speed in relation to the vehicle it was just being overtaken by. This naturally assumes that there is a second target destination available. If not, then the first vehicle either have to adapt its speed to the third vehicle it was overtaken by, as described above, or accept that it have to stand in line and wait at the first target destination.
According to another example, the system may determine that the vehicle should be directed to the second target destination despite the fact that the travel time to the second target destination is more time consuming than the travel time to the first target destination, but the waiting time at the second target may be such that the overall time consumption is improved by choosing the second target destination.
According to an example embodiment, the target destination may be selected based on said route information and said current position.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to receive signals indicative of a weight of a load on a platform of the respective first and the second vehicle; and calculate a desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle based on the received estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle and a weight ratio between the weight of the load on the platform of the first vehicle and the weight of the load on the platform of the second vehicle.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to receive a signal indicative of a current vehicle speed of the first vehicle receive a signal indicative of a current vehicle speed of the second vehicle; and calculate a desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle based on the received estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle and a vehicle speed ratio between the vehicle speed of the first vehicle and the vehicle speed of the second vehicle.
Hereby, if the target destination is, for example, a bottle neck of a road where the first and the second vehicle may not be able to pass at the same time, i.e. they may not be able to meet at this bottle neck. The device may then be configured to select which one of the vehicles that should pass the bottle neck first, in dependence of the respective estimated time of arrival and the weight of a load on the respective platform and/or the respective vehicle speed of the vehicles. Hereby, rules may be provided that can establish which one of the vehicles that should pass the bottle neck first. For example, it may be determined that the vehicle provided with a load, i.e. the vehicle which signal indicates that the platform is provided with a load, should keep its current vehicle speed and pass the bottle neck first since this will be more efficient in regards to fuel consumption than having to reduce the vehicle speed of the vehicle provided with a load on the platform. Also, the system may select that the vehicle which will increase its fuel consumption the most by reducing: its speed should keep its current speed and be prioritized. Other parameters for prioritizing which vehicle should pass the bottle neck first are of course conceivable. For example, a vehicle going uphill may have priority over a vehicle going downhill, vehicles in most need of arriving at a target destination at a specific time i.e. that will affect the productivity the most if arriving late to its target destination, may also be prioritized.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to transmit a signal to a display unit arranged within a compartment of the first vehicle, wherein the signal is indicative of the calculated vehicle speed of the first vehicle.
Hereby, the driver of the vehicle can be provided with the information relating to the calculated vehicle speed and manually adapt the vehicle to drive at that speed in order to arrive at the target destination at the desired point in time.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to transmit a signal to a driveline of the first vehicle, wherein the signal is indicative of the calculated vehicle speed of the first vehicle for controlling the speed of the driveline of the first vehicle.
Hereby, the device can be arranged to control the vehicle by means of controlling the driveline of the vehicle to propel the vehicle at the calculated desired vehicle velocity. The controlling of the driveline may include, for example, to control the revolutions per minute of the engine and/or to control the gearbox to shift gear. As a further example, the device may also be arranged to control the fuel injection of the vehicle engine, etc.
According to an example embodiment, the calculated vehicle speed of the first vehicle may be based on the estimated time of arrival received from the second vehicle and a predetermined time period.
Hereby, not only the estimated time of arrival of the second vehicle is considered when calculating the desired estimated time of arrival and the desired vehicle speed of the first vehicle, but also an additional predetermined time period, which will be described further below.
According to an example embodiment, the predetermined time period may be a part of the time period the second vehicle is expected to be stationary at the target destination.
An advantage is that the device can be provided with further detail when calculating a desired estimated time of arrival for the first vehicle, and hence also when calculating a desired vehicle speed of the first vehicle.
According to an example embodiment, the device may be further configured to receive a signal from the target destination, the signal being indicative of an estimated duration of stay for the second vehicle at the target destination.
This provides for further detail in calculating an estimated time of arrival for the first vehicle. It should however be noted that the signal received from the target destination is being made on the same hierarchical level as the above signal between vehicles.
Furthermore, for the above example of a crusher, the device may also be configured to receive a signal from the crusher, wherein the signal is indicative of the current production rate of the crusher. Hereby, the system may use this information as a further parameter when calculating a desired estimated time of arrival for the first vehicle. For example, if the production rate of the crusher is 10 tonnes per minute and the second vehicle has a load of 10 tonnes to unload, the device of the first vehicle may be configured to receive the signal from the crusher as well as a signal from the second vehicle being indicative of the load on the platform of the second vehicle, and calculate a desired estimated time of arrival at the crusher based on these parameters in order not only have to stand in line at the crusher but also to minimize the risk of letting the crusher being empty of load. Hereby, the production rate of the site may be increased. Further aspects of the crusher may also be included in the calculation, such as buffer possibilities of the crusher etc.
According to an example embodiment, the signals received by the logic unit for determining a current position of the first vehicle may be provided from a global positioning unit. The global positioning unit may be either connected to the logic, unit or form an integral part of the logic unit.
According to an example embodiment, the signals received by the logic unit for determining a current vehicle speed of the first vehicle may be provided from a global positioning unit or a speedometer. The global positioning unit and/or the speedometer may be either connected to the logic unit or form an integral part of the logic unit.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for calculating a desired time of arrival to a target destination for a vehicle, comprising a first and a second device mountable to a respective first and second vehicle, each of the first and the second devices comprising a transmitter; a receiver; and a logic unit configured to receive signals for determining a current position and a current vehicle speed for the respective first and the second vehicle, the logic unit being further configured to determine an estimated time of arrival at a target destination based on predetermined route information, the current position and the target destination for the respective first and second vehicles, wherein the second device is configured to transmit the estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle, wherein the first device is configured to receive the transmitted estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle and to calculate a desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle based on the received estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle, and to calculate a desired vehicle speed for the first vehicle for achieving the desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle.
According to an example embodiment, the system may comprise a plurality of devices mountable to respective plurality of vehicles, wherein a first subset of the plurality of vehicles has a first target destination, and a second subset of the plurality of vehicles has a second target destination; wherein each device is configured to calculate a desired vehicle speed only when receiving an estimated time of arrival from a device of a vehicle having the same target destination.
Further effects and features of this second aspect of the present invention are largely analogous to those described above in relation to the first aspect of the present invention.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for calculating a desired time of arrival to a target destination for a first vehicle, the first vehicle comprising, a transmitter, a receiver and a logic unit, the method comprising the steps of determining a current position of the first vehicle; determining an estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle based on predetermined route information, the current position of the first vehicle and the target destination; receiving, from a second vehicle, an estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle; calculating, by means of the logic unit, a desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle based on the received estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the second vehicle; and calculating a desired vehicle speed for the first vehicle for achieving the desired estimated time of arrival at the target destination for the first vehicle.
Further effects and features of this third aspect of the present invention are largely analogous to those described above in relation to the first and second aspects of the present invention.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer program comprising code means for performing the above described method steps when the program is run on a computer.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer readable medium carrying the above described computer program.
Effects and features of the third and fourth aspects of the present invention are largely analogous to those described above in relation to the first, second and third aspects of the present invention.
Further features of, and advantages with, the present invention will become apparent when studying the appended claims and the following description. The skilled person realize that different features of the present invention may be combined to create embodiments other than those described in the following, without departing from the scope of the present invention.